


A Stolen Moment

by mrsmischief



Category: Wallander (UK TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 12:40:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsmischief/pseuds/mrsmischief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Magnus take a little break from working and distract yourselves with some kissing. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Stolen Moment

"Anyone can come in..."  
"Just one more."  
"Okay..."

You leaned in closer to Magnus, letting your lips touch once again. You two were acting almost like lovesick teenagers, but neither of you really cared. It was too much fun.

The copy machine wasn't the most comfortable thing to sit, not by far, but you didn't care about that, either. Especially not when Magnus came closer, standing between your spread legs and kissing you again.

His lips were soft against yours, the flesh molding and melting into yours until you weren't sure where one ended and another began. Your tongues teased each other, poking and touching, but not quite giving in, no, not until you had had enough and simply surged against each other, hands groping and gripping whatever they could and your tongues finally met properly, entwining and circling each other in a passionate dance.

Neither of you wanted to pull back, but eventually both of you realised there was one thing you needed even more than you needed each other: oxygen. So you pulled back, breathless but smiling.

"That was nice."  
"It was."  
"One more?"  
"Sure."

And there you were again, unable to stop and giggling against each other's lips.

It was exciting, it was fun, it was new; neither of you had had a romance quite like this ever before. Nor had you been in love like this, either. It was all... perfect. You matched each other perfectly, body and mind, spirit and soul.

"We really should stop."  
"I know."  
"Do you want to?"  
"No."  
"Me neither."  
"One more, and then we'll go."  
"Yes."

One, naturally, was never just one, just like it wasn't with drinks. But it didn't matter, because you could afford all these kisses and the after party, too. It was all very much worth the risk.

Even when Anne-Britt opened the door to the copy room, then cleared her throat and laughed, catching you two right on the spot.

"Sorry!" she quickly said, retreating and closing the door, still laughing. You and Magnus looked at each other, then shrugged.  
"Everyone will know within ten minutes," he said.  
"Make it five."  
"Wanna bet?"  
"Sure!"

And then you lunged back in to each other, definitely not caring now that everyone would know, anyway...


End file.
